Two known methods for attaching a sunvisor to a vehicle include a “modular build” method and a “layered build” method. According to the modular build method, the sunvisor is initially mounted to a headliner sub-assembly which is thereafter installed into a vehicle as a single modular unit. According to the layered build method, the sunvisor is mounted directly to the vehicle as the vehicle is being assembled.